


In the Breeze

by Fantom_of_the_Fiction



Series: The Person That You Click With [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Molly stabbed Tom with a fork and he's butthurt about it, This just kind of happened, Tom is Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantom_of_the_Fiction/pseuds/Fantom_of_the_Fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian visits Jim's grave a few days after the wedding.</p><p>Based off of this post: http://sevendeadlyrabbits.tumblr.com/post/72469748182</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Breeze

Sebastian Moran stepped up to the slick black tombstone with the words “Jim Moriarty” carved into it. He knelt down on one knee and sighed, running his long fingers over the cool rock.

“I miss you, Jim. I miss you a lot.”

He sat down in front of the tombstone, legs crossed. Wind blew through his curly hair. It felt like an embrace, encircling him. He imagined that Jim was in the breeze, nuzzling up close to him like he used to. Sebastian let out a quiet sob.

“It’s lonely here. Without you, that is. The few times that I’m in our flat – I guess it’s my flat now – I’ll hold onto your pillow and just lay on the bed. Sometimes I can smell you in the pillow. It’s been two and a half years, so the smell has faded since then. But it’s still there, sometimes.”

Sebastian wiped at his eyes. The tears weren’t falling, but they were threatening to.

“Molly is a good person. But she’s not good for me. She’s not you. She is good for Tom, though. I’ve done a good job at keeping up the façade. You would be proud of me. I think.” Sebastian paused. “That John Watson fellow got married last week. I dunno the bride’s name, I think it’s Maggie or something. Sherlock disappeared during the reception. I haven’t heard about him since then. Maybe he’s finally offed himself for real this time.”

Sebastian lay down on his back, looking up at the sky. It was a rare clear day with a few puffy clouds here and there.

“I can’t make out any shapes in the clouds today. I’m sorry. I… I haven’t been able to since you left. I guess I need your ingenious mind here with me to be able to put my mind to any use. It seems… It seems that I’m nothing without you. I’m not who I used to be.”

He moved so his elbows were resting on the ground by the tombstone, legs bent and tucked under. It wasn’t very comfortable, but no one was around to see him like this, anyway.

Sebastian laughed. “If you were here with me right now, you would tell me not to sit like a barbarian.” He paused, “Molly stabbed me with a fork at the wedding.” He paused again and straightened his legs out. He did it so he would feel like he was laying there with Jim. “No, seriously. I said something while Sherlock was deducing and she stabbed me with a damn plastic fork. It’s like, ‘there is no talking during deduction time’ with her. She’s still head over heels for Sherlock. I can see why. He is quite dashing. The spitting image of me.” He smiled and waited to hear Jim’s laughter. “Oh, right.”

He sighed. “Jim, Jim, this isn’t fun. She’s mad. Absolutely crazy. She stabbed me with a fork, Jim. Who stabs people with forks? Crazy people, Jim. That’s who.”

Sebastian spoke to Jim’s grave for the next three hours, laughing at things that he remembered, crying at old memories, and telling him the details of the life and times of Sherlock Holmes. He was always the emotional one in the relationship, after all.

When it began to get dark, he stood up and placed a hand on Jim’s tombstone.

“I still love you, Jim. And I always will.”

He turned away. "Oh, and one last thing. Please. For me." he took a deep breath. "Don't be dead."

And with that, he turned away, the promise of return in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
